Cronologia:Prima dello schianto
Prima del 1960 Data incerta * Secondo la versione del Podcast del 26 Maggio 2006, viene costruita La statua * Durante il 14 salto nel tempo, i sopravvissuti finiscono in un periodo in cui La statua non era ancora stata distrutta e il Pozzo precedente alla costruzione dell'Orchidea non era ancora stato realizzato. 1845 * Marzo, 22. La Roccia Nera (ritenuta possibile proprietà della compagnia di Magnus Hanso, la New World Sea Traders) salpa da Portsmouth, Inghilterra per una missione verso il Regno del Siam, e si perde in mezzo al mare. 1852 * Viene ritrovato il diario di bordo della Roccia Nera tra dei reperti di pirati sull'Île Sainte-Marie, un'isola al largo delle coste del Madagascar. 1881 * Naufragio della Black Rock. * Jacob e il suo nemico discutono all' ombra della Statua aspettando che la Roccia Nera arrivi sull'Isola * (in realtà non può essere: la Roccia Nera arriva sull'isola di notte durante una tempesta, distruggendo la statua, ma la nave che Jacob e il suo nemico vedono mentre parlano è in pieno giorno e col mare calmo). 1894 * Nasce Alvar Hanso. 1900 * Nasce Joop. Tardi Anni '20 * Enzo Valenzetti nasce in Sardegna. * Nasce Anthony Cooper. * Nasce Ray Shephard. 1933 * Nasce Tito, il nonno di Hurley. 1936 * MacCutcheon distilla il whisky con cui Widmore schernisce Desmond. 1937 * Luglio, 2. Amelia Earhart e Fred Noonan scompaiono mentre stanno attraversando il pacifico in volo. * Nasce Charles Widmore. 1938 * Nasce M. David Benson, il fondatore della Apollo Candy Company, da Nils e Elli Benson. 1940 * Ottobre, 15. Nasce Emily Annabeth Locke. 1947/48 * Nasce Bernard Nadler. 1943 * Nasce Adam Rutherford. 1949 * Nasce Isaac di Uluru. Tra il 1950 e il 1954 * Nasce Rose Henderson 1952 * Nasce la GWO (Global Welfare Consortium) in Svizzera. * Tito, il nonno di Hurley comincia a svolgere tre diversi lavori. 1955 * Dicembre. John Locke è concepito da Anthony Cooper e Emily Annabeth Locke ( , ), quest'ultima infatti dirà all'infermiera di essere incinta di sei mesi quando si ritrova in ospedale in seguito all'incidente. 1954 Tra Settembre e Dicembre *Nel settembre del 1954, i soldati dell'esercito statunitense arrivano sull'isola dove depositano una bomba a idrogeno Jughead per effettuare dei test nucleari. *Dopo uno o due mesi, un gruppo degli Altri guidati da Richard Alpert attacca e uccide i soldati, assumendo il controllo del proprio accampamento. *Un mese dopo, avviene il quarto flash temporale. *Richard Alpert incontra per la prima volta John Locke (dal futuro) che si rivela come loro futuro leader e consiglia ad Alpert di andarlo a trovare due anni dopo alla sua nascita. 1956 * Maggio, 30. Nasce John Locke. Emily Annabeth Locke discute con sua madre perchè ha appena visto l'uomo che ama. Lei corre fuori per strada sotto il temporale e proprio lì viene investita da un auto che causa la nascita prematura di Locke * Giugno? - Emily Annabeth Locke, la madre e l'infermiera, dopo che il piccolo John è uscito dall'incubatrice, vedono Richard Alpert che osserva dietro il vetro della camera d'ospedale il bambino. Tra il 1954 e il 1964 * Adamo ed Eva muoiono nella caverna (periodo del decesso dedotto da Jack valutando il deterioramento degli abiti). Anni '60 * Nasce Benjamin Linus a Portland, mentre la madre, Emily Linus, muore durante il parto. 1961 o 1962 Richard Alpert visita il piccolo Locke che vive in una casa adottiva. Dichaira di venire da una scuola speciale per fare un esperimento con John. Locke non passa il test e Richard, visibilmente infastidito, dice che Locke "non è ancora pronto", andandosene frettolosamente. Locke è descitto come un bambino di 5 anni nella presentazione dell'episodio. 1962 * M. David Benson fonda la Apollo Candy Company a San Francisco. * Ottobre, 16. Inizia la cirisi missilistica di Cuba, che porterà il mondo sull'orlo di una guerra nucleare. Nello Sri Lanka video, Alvar Hanso indica il 1962 come un momento cruciale per le sorti del mondo e spinge le Nazioni Unite a indagare sulla formula matematica che predice la fine del mondo. 1964 * M. David Benson perfeziona la ricetta delle Barrette Apollo e inizia a distribuirle. 1967 * Nasce Jack Shephard, da Christian e Margo Shephard. * Nasce Libby. 1968 * Nasce Sayid Jarrah. (Aveva 23 anni quando è stato catturato durante la Guerra del Golfo. * Nasce Mr. Eko. 1969 * Nasce James Ford. Anni '70 * La Apollo Candy Company è in cattive condizioni ma, grazie all'intervento di Alvar Hanso (fondatore della Hanso Foundation), la compagnia viene salvata dal fallimento. La Apollo Candy Company è oggi la fornitrice privata di cioccolato di Alvar Hanso e delle sue società. *Parte il progetto DHARMA. *Viene costruita la stazione cigno. *Ben e Roger Linus arrivano sull'isola con la DHARMA Initiative. 1971 * Maggio, 20. Nasce Sam Thomas. 1972 *Il primo team conosciuto delle reclute DHARMA arriva sull'isola, secondo quanto detto da Christian Shephard e secondo le fotografie delle reclute. Unknown dates *Ben e Roger Linus arrivano su the Island con la DHARMA Initiative, dove vengono accolte da Horace Goodspeed. *Ben incontra Annie. 1972 o 1973 Primavera. Al liceo, Locke è stato rinchiuso in un armadietto e un docente lo libera. Più tardi questo stesso docente gli comunica che la Mittelos Bioscience, nella persona del dottor Richard Alpert gli ha offerto l'opportunità di andare ad un campo scientifico a Portland: Locke però rifiuta l'offerto di fronte al docente che gli ricorda che "alcuni non nascono per essere dei super eroi". John Locke è descritto come un ragazzo di 16 anni nella presentazione dell'episodio. 1973 Unknown date *Ben incontra Richard Alpert nella giungla. 1974 * Novembre, 27. Nasce Jin-Soo Kwon da una prostituta, che affida il bambino a Mr. Kwon, anche se non è sicura che sia il vero padre. Unknown date * L'ultimo fash temporale avviene quando Locke fa girare la ruota ghiacciata (frozen wheel) trasportando Sawyer, Juliet, Jin, Daniel, e Miles nel gruppo della DHARMA Initiative nel quale dovranno rimanere almeno tre anni. 27 November Between 1974-1977 Unknown date *Durante la costruzione di The Orchid, una camera sotterranea viene scoperta dagli operai, che vengono messi in guardia da Pierre Chang affinchè non la aprano. Daniel Faraday osserva senza farsi notare. (Per ulteriori dettagli: Time shifts) 1975 * Ana-Lucia Cortez nasce da Teresa Cortez. * Viene registrato il Video dello Sri Lanka, con Alvar Hanso. 1976 * Nasce Charlie Pace, da Megan Pace e Simon Pace. 1977 * Anthony Cooper, usando il falso nome "Tom Sawyer", truffa i genitori di James Ford. A causa di questo, il padre di James uccide la moglie e si suicida. James Ford (aveva 8 anni) scrive una lettera a questo "Mr. Sawyer", giurando di vendicarsi. * James Ford incontra per la prima volta Jacob ai funerali dei suoi genitori. * Febbraio/Marzo. Sam Austen torna dalla guerra. Sua moglie Diane resta incinta dopo la relazione con Wayne Janssen. * Maggio/Giugno. Nasce Kate Austen. * Nasce Hugo Reyes, da David e Carmen Reyes. * Nasce Ethan da Amy e Horace Goodspeed. Unknown dates *Sawyer, Juliet, Jin, e Miles lavorano per la DHARMA Initiative. * Nasce Daniel Faraday da Eloise Hawking e Charles Widmore. *Ethan Rom nasce da Amy e Horace Goodspeed. *Jack, Kate, Hurley, e Sayid arrivano all'Isola dopo essere spariti dal Volo Ajira 316. (For more details: Post-return.) 1977 or later "Secrets from the Hatch" Unknown date *The Swan Station is built. Unknown date *"The Incident" occurs. 1978 * Marvin Candle, dichiarando che il suo vero nome è Pierre Chang, registra un video (DHARMA booth video) in cui racconta la natura dei propri studi e quelli che saranno gli avvenimenti futuri come la purga che sconvolgerà il progetto DHARMA, la presidenza degli USA di George W.Bush e l'avvento di internet, raccontati a suo dire da una fonte sicura. 1979 *Charlotte Lewis nasce sull'Isola. "Official Lost Podcast/March 19, 2009" 2 July Anni '80 * Mikhail Bakunin è impegnato in Afghanistan durante l'occupazione dell'esercito sovietico (durata dal 1979 al 1989). 1980 * Marzo, 20. Nasce Sun-Hwa Kwon. * E' di quest'anno il copyright dei filmati di orientamento della stazioni Perla e Cigno. 1981 * Nasce Boone Carlyle da Sabrina Carlyle. * Ottobre, 27. Nasce Claire Littleton, da Christian Shephard e Carole Littleton. * Dicembre, 7. Una delegazione dell'Hanso Group (H.G.) (segnalata sulla blast door map). 1982 * Nasce Rachel Blake. 1983 * Nasce Shannon Rutherford, da Adam Rutherford. 1984 * Ottobre, 28. "Suspected shutdown date" (scritto sulla blast door map). * Dicembre, 25. Per Natale Liam Pace riceve in regalo un Voltron e Charlie Pace un pianoforte. 1985 * "AH/MDG incident" (scritto sulla blast door map. 1987 * Il sostegno economico della Hanso Foundation alla DHARMA Initiative termina, almeno secondo l'intervista a Hugh McIntyre. Ma è possibile che egli menta visto che i viveri continuano ad arrivare regolarmente sull'isola, allo stesso Desmond e ai naufraghi. * David Reyes abbandona la sua famiglia. * All'età di 19 anni, James Ford prende il nome "Sawyer" e diventa un truffatore, a causa di un debito di 6.000$. . 1988 * Lenny e Sam registrano I numeri durante una missione navale nel pacifico. * Sam utilizza i numeri per vincere 50.000 dollari in un concorso in cui indovinare il numero dei fagioli. * Il 18 novembre Danielle Rousseau naufraga assieme alla propria equipe sull'Isola dopo aver sentito la trasmissione dei numeri. *Nadine viene uccisa e ilMontandMostro strappa il braccio a Montand, e lo trascina in un buco attraverso una spaccatura in un tempio antico. * Danielle sostituisce il segnale di trasmissione dei Numeri con la sua richiesta di aiuto *Jin subisce l'ottavo flash temporale e salta in avanti nel tempo per diverse settimane. Dopo aver presumibilmente sparato al resto del suo team che soffre di una "malattia", Danielle uccide Robert e tenta di uccidere Jin. * Gli ultimi membri dell'equipe scientifica vengono uccisi da Danielle per via della malattia che li avrebbe contagiati. * Danielle tra il 6 e il 20 di gennaio partorisce Alexandra Rousseau, che viene presa dagli Altri una settimana dopo, tra il 13 e il 27 gennaio. 1989 * Desmond inizia ad uscire con Ruth. * 15 agosto. Kate e Tom seppelliscono la loro capsula del tempo: all'interno c'è una cassetta audio, un berretto e un modellino di un aereo. La capsula verrà dissotterrata dai due nel 2002. Anni '90 1991 *Sayid viene catturato durante la Guerra del Golfo. *Kelvin Joe Inman e Sam Austen partecipano al conflitto nelle file dell'esercito Americano. 1992 * Maggio. Emily Annabeth Locke, la madre di Locke, viene ricoverata all'Istituto di Igiene Mentale Santa Rosa. * Sabrina Carlyle e Adam Rutherford si sposano, rendendo Shannon e Boone fratellastri. * 21 dicembre. Probabile data della Purga (confermata dal fatto che, nella visione di Locke, Horace Goodspeed dice di essere morto da 12 anni e gli avvenimenti dell'isola si svolgono nel 2004). 1993 * Mikhail Bakunin arriva sull'isola. Sostiene che a che a quell'epoca era già avvenuta la Purga ) 1994 * Agosto, 24. Nasce Walter Lloyd. * Locke fa parte di una comune in California e carica un autostoppista, Eddie, che però si rivela essere un infiltrato della polizia. * Peter Thompson difende la società Wiliamsburgo Tobaco da una azione intentata dalle vittime del cancro. 1995 * Una sttimana prima del suo matrimonio con Ruth, Desmond decide di entrare in un monastero. * Desmond viene espulso dal monastero e incontra Penelope Widmore. 1996 * Michael Dawson viene investito da una macchina. Susan parte per Amsterdam e lascia Michael, portando con sé il loro figlio Walt. * Desmond chiede a Charles Widmore la mano di sua figlia Penny, ma gli viene negata. Desmond e Penny fanno un'ultima foto insieme, prima di lasciarsi. *Sam Thomas e Sonya iniziano a frequentarsi. * Durante il suo addestramento militare, Desmond inizia ad avere delle esperienze simili a viaggi nel tempo mentali, che lo trasportano nel dicembre 2004, quando il suo sé del futuro sta viaggiando in elicottero dall'isola alla nave. Daniel Faraday gli suggerisce di andare a visitare il Farday del passato al Queens College di Oxford. * Charles Widmore si aggiudica all'asta il diario di bordo della Black Rock. * Desmond va da Penny, che nel frattempo si è trasferita, e le chiede il suo nuovo numero di telefono, così da poterla chiamare 8 anni dopo, cioè il 24 dicembre 2004, dalla nave. 1997 * Sayid aiuta Noor Abed Jazeem (aka Nadia) a fuggire. 1998 * Mr. Thompson difende la Globoco Oil, accusata di aver disperso rifiuto cancerogeni. 1999 * Aprile, 4. Desmond esce di prigione. Charles Widmore lo aspetta e gli dice di andarsene e dimenticare Penelope Widmore. dal 2000 al 2003 2000 *Sam Toomey si suicida circa 12 anni dopo aver intercettato i numeri in una stazione di ascolto nel Pacifico. *Locke vive a Tustin, soffrendo di una forma di depressione dopo aver perso un rene, e perde il suo sussidio avendo rifiutato di sottoporsi alla terapia. Successivamente è avvicinato da Peter Talbot che gli racconta che sua madre sta per sposare l'uomo che l'ha ridotto in quel modo: suo padre. Più tardi Peter viene ucciso. Locke trova Cooper chiedendogli di annullare le nozze, l'uomo accetta ma poi, a sorpresa, spinge Locke verso il vetro che si frantuma facendolo precipitare dall'ottavo piano, battendo la schiena al suolo. Risvegliatosi in ospedale, Locke ha perso l'uso delle gambe mentre scopre dai detective che Cooper è volato in Messico facendo perdere le proprie tracce. *David, il marito di Libby muore, in seguito ad una malattia (secondo il racconto fatto a Desmond). *Desmond incontra Libby al caffè, poco dopo il suo arrivo negli Stati Uniti. (Los Angeles?) Lei gli regala la barca appartenuta al defunto marito. *Sun e Jin si sposano. Due mesi più tardi, Jin, su ordine di Mr. Paik, compra un panda di peluche per la nascita del nipote di un ministro cinese. *Poco dopo il matrimonio di Sun e Jin, una donna contatta Sun presentandosi come madre di Jin e minacciando di rivelare ai media di essere una prostituta se Sun non avesse pagato una grossa somma di denaro. Sun si reca da Mr. Kwon, il padre di Jin, che ammette di averlo cresciuto come figlio suo, dopo che sua madre (una prostituta) lo ha abbandonato a lui. Sun si fa consegnare il denaro dal proprio padre, facendo leva sul fatto di essere a conoscenza dei suoi affari loschi, e paga l'estorsione chiedendo alla donna di sparire. *14 giugno - Alvar Hanso fa un'apparizione in pubblico a Londra, Regno Unito. *11 settembre – Alvar Hanso fa un'apparizione in pubblico a Copenaghen, Danimarca. *Adam Rutherford, padre di Shannon perde la vita e Sarah Shephard è coinvolta nello stesso incidente d'auto. Vengono entrambi portati al St. Sebastian Hospital dove Jack sceglie di soccorrere prima la donna che poi diventera sua moglie. *Penelope incontra Desmond allo stadio di Los Angeles. *Jack incontra Desmond per la prima volta allo stadio. *Jack scopre che Sarah può camminare e non resterà paralizzata. 2001 *1 gennaio – Alvar Hanso appare nuovamente in pubblico a Copenaghen, Danimarca. *23 febbraio – Alvar Hanso appare in pubblico a Parigi, Francia. *Desmond inizia il viaggio in solitaria sulla barca di Libby, l' "Elisabeth". *Desmond arriva sull'isola e inizia a spingere il bottone ogni 108 minuti insieme a Kelvin Joe Inman. *Sawyer ha una relazione con Cassidy, da cui viene concepito un bimbo, prima che lui lasci la donna, truffandola e derubandola dei suoi soldi. *Kate uccide [Wayne e comincia la sua vita da fuggitiva, poichè denunciata dalla madre, rimasta vedova, per l'assassinio del padre. *Kate, pochi mesi più tardi avvicina sua madre in Iowa, con l'aiuto di Cassidy, all'inizio della gravidanza, le due intanto hanno evitato Edward Mars. *Cassidy fa visita in carcere a Sawyer raccontandogli che ora ha una figlia di nome Clementine. Successivamente Sawyer collabora con la polizia, riceve un condono della pena e una somma di denaro che deposita presso una banca ad Albuquerque in un conto a nome di Clementine Phillips, specificando che in nessun modo lei dovrà mai sapere da dove provengano quei soldi. *Juliet aiuta sua sorella Rachel a concepire un figlio. *Nasce Megan, figlia di Liam il fratello di Charlie. (Sembra avere circa due o tre anni quando nel 2004 Charlie visita Liam a Sydney). *Giugno - Sabine resta incinta. *7 luglio – Alvar Hanso appare in pubblico a Ginevra, Svizzera. *18 settembre – Alvar Hanso appare in pubblico a Roma, Italia. *20 settembre - Juliet lascia Rachel e sale a bordo del sottomarino. *21 settembre – Juliet arriva sull'isola. *28 settembre - Juliet incontra Harper Stanhope per la sua prima seduta di terapia, mentre Ben le dona una casa al villaggio delle baracche. *31 dicembre – Alvar Hanso appare in pubblico a Madrid, Spagna. Questo è l'ultima apparizione in pubblico prima della sua sparizione dovuta alla "prigionia" ad opera del Dr. Thomas Werner Mittelwerk. 2002 *Charlie esce con Lucy Heatherton con l'intenzione di rubare dal ricco padre Francis Heatherton i soldi per pagare la droga. Francis dà un lavoro a Charlie, che accetta per tentare di diventare rispettabile, ma non completa nemmeno un giorno a causa dell'astinenza da eroina. Lucy scopre questo e il furto, dicendo a [Charlie che non potrà mai prendersi cura di nessuno. *Kate è con Tom Brennan che la aiuta a vedere la madre morente all'ospedale. I due dissotterrano la capsula del tempo e lui muore in uno scontro a fuoco perchè Kate eviti l'arresto. *Dopo aver partorito, Cassidy visita Sawyer in prigione. *Kate tenta di iniziare una nuova vita trasferendosi in Florida con l'alias di Monica, dove sposa un poliziotto chiamato Kevin Caliis che non conosce la sua vera identità. Mesi dopo Kate lo droga e lo lascia, dopo avergli rivelato in lacrime la verità riguardo alla sua storia. *Marzo – Sabine muore. Juliet chiede a Ben di lasciarla andare, ma poi accetta di restare con la promessa che Jacob curi il cancro appena ripresentatosi di Rachel 2003 *Due anni dopo il suo incidente d'auto, Sarah sposa Jack. *Hurley lascia l'istituto di igiene mentale e vince la lotteria giocando i Numeri. *Mr. Paik ordina a Jin di "lasciare un messaggio" a Byung Han. Dato che Jin lo fa in modo non-violento, Mr. Paik lo manda di nuovo con un cecchino. Jin salva la vita di Byung Han picchiandolo a sangue in modo che il cecchino non avesse la necessità di ucciderlo. Quando Jin ritorna a casa, Sun lo vede lavarsi il sangue dalle mani. tra il 2003 e il 2004 *Jack, senza successo, opera Angelo Busoni e viene lasciato da Sarah. *Jack dopo il divorzio, va in Thailandia. Lì incontra Achara, la quale gli fa un tatuaggio. *Jack sospetta che sua padre abbia qualcosa con la sua ex-moglie. Lui attacca Christian, lo arrestano e viene liberato da Sarah. In seguito a questo episodio Christian, sobrio da più di 50 giorni, torna nell'inferno dell'alcolismo. *Ray Mullen dice che sua moglie morì "otto mesi fa di Mercoledì" quando Kate arriva alla sua fattoria. 2004 *Le conserve di pere nella dispensa di Ray Mullen, dove Kate nascose il suo salario , sono datate tra il 2003 e il 2004. *Dal momento che Rose e Bernard sono sposini e si sono sposati appena dopo il loro incontro, si può presumere che il loro incontro avenne nell'inverno degli anni 2003/2004. *Kelvin inizia a riparare la barca, lasciando solo Desmond nella stazione Cigno. Febbraio 2004 *Claire scopre di essere incinta. Visita un indovino (Richard Malkin) con la sua amica Rachel. Lui non riesce a darle una risposta, dopo che ha visto qualcosa di "sfocato". Aprile 2004 *Thomas lascia Claire dopo aver deciso che diventare un giovane padre è una cattiva idea. Claire insite che Malkin le dia una risposta e lui le rivela che non dovrà dare via il bambino o il bambino sarà in pericolo. *Il passaporto di Mr. Eko rilasciato a Oduduwa Ulu riporta la data del 16 Aprile. Giugno 2004 *E' il probabile periodo di arrivo di Kate alla fattoria di Ray Mullen. Ray infatti dice che lei ha lavorato per lui per almeno tre mesi prima di essere arrestata. *Approssimativamente il mese in cui Bernard propose a Rose di sposarlo. Luglio 2004 *Jack vede suo padre, Christian Shephard, operare su un paziente mentre è ubriaco, e decide di rivelarlo. Suo padre perde il suo lavoro. *Ben dice a Sayid di essere arrivato sull'isola tramite una mongolfiera in questo mese. Più tardi questa si rivelerà essere una bugia ma può comunque trattarsi del mese in cui il vero Henry Gale arrivò sull'isola. Agosto 2004 *Sayid è fermato dalla CIA che gli fa un'offerta: mettere il suo amico Essam in custodia per avere informazioni su Nadia. Settembre 2004 primo Settembre *Sun Kwon elabora un piano per scappare dalla sua famiglia. *La madre di Walt, Susan, muore. Michael va in Australia per prendere suo figlio. *Ana Lucia è assunta da Christian per fargli da guardia del corpo. metà Settembre *Locke non può partecipare alla Walkabout anche se lui era impaziente di partire. *Shannon prova a imbrogliare Boone ma imbroglia se stessa. *La madre di Jack gli chiede di andare a Sydney per portare suo padre a casa. 15 o 16 Settembre *Sawyer urta la macchina di Christian e Ana-Lucia fuori da un cocktail-bar. Ana-Lucia e Christian decidono di andare ognuno per la propria strada. *Sawyer incontra Christian nel Cocktail Bar. (data stimata da Sawyer nell'episodio ) *Christian muore per un abuso di alcool correlato con un attacco cardiaco. *Sawyer uccide Frank Duckett. 16 Settembre *Gary Troup è intervistato da Laird Granger su Book Talk per il suo prossimo libro, Bad Twin. 19 Settembre *A seguito di una rissa in un bar, Sawyer è arrestato dalla polizia di Sydney. *Boone denuncia gli abusi del fidanzato di Shannon su di lei alla polizia di Sydney mentre Sawyer e arrestato. *Nikki e Paulo uccidono Howard L. Zukerman avvelenandolo con del cibo. Dopo rubano i suoi diamanti e fuggono via. 20 Settembre *Kate tenta di lasciare la fattoria di Ray Mullen nella notte, ma lui la convince a restare per un'altra notte. *Ben scopre di avere un tumore di grandi dimensioni alla colonna vertebrale. 21 Settembre *Kate lascia la fattoria con Ray Mullen, pensando di andare alla stazione dei treni, ma è arrestata poco dopo da Edward Mars. *Richard Malkin da a Claire un biglietto per il volo Oceanic Flight 815 dopo che lei aveva deciso di non dare il suo bambino in adozione. *Just as Essam prepares to follow through with his suicide bombing, where he would be subsequently apprehended by the CIA, Sayid confesses that he is setting him up. Overcome with despair, Essam holds a gun to Sayid's head, but then shoots himself instead. Sayid then changes flights for the next day to buy time to bury his friend. *Charlie incontra suo fratello Liam, solo per sapere perchè lo evita: Liam ora ha una famiglia. *Juliet riceve la radiografia di Ben e scopre che ha un tumore nella schiena. Ha un confronto con Ben sul fatto che Jacob abbia curato il cancro della sorella di lei. *Shannon e Boone dormono insieme. *Charlie incontra Lily in un bar. lei afferma di essere una fan dei Drive Shaft e passano la notte insieme. Durante la notte usano una buona quantità della sua scorta di eroina. *Jack va a cercare il padre in hotel. Lo trova infine all'obitorio. 22 Settembre *dopo essersi svegliato nella sua stanza d'albergo alle 5:23, Walt vuole vedere il suo programma preferito in Tv. Per questo, lui e Micheal hanno una discussione. *Mentre Charlie si prepara per il suo volo, litiga con Lily per l'eroina rimasta. *Sawyer viene rilasciato dalla Polizia di Sydney e deportato. *Essendosi reso conto di aver dormito troppo, Hurley fa una corsa folle fino all'aeroporto. *All'aeroporto di Sydney, Jack ha una discussione con Chrissy, un'addetta alla biglietteria della Oceanic Airlines, sulla possibilità o meno di portare la bara contenente il feretro del padre con sè sull'aereo. *Mentre Jack sta discutendo con Chrissy, Jin si trova in fila davanti alla biglietteria della Oceanic. A sua insaputa, Sun intende sgattaiolare via dall'aeroporto e sparire dalla sua vita, ma all'ultimo minuto cambia idea. *Ana Lucia sta aspettando in fila dietro a Jack. Sentendolo discutere con Chrissy, decide di chiamare la madre. *While in the airport, Charlotte Malkin finds Mr. Eko and delivers a message to him from Yemi that was given to her while she was "between places". Greatly disturbed and offended by Charlotte's words, Eko nearly loses it until Libby intervenes. *Jack e Ana Lucia si incontrano al bar dell'aeroporto. *Kate gets checked in and tries to fight Edward Mars for the miniture airplane. *Boone non riesce ad ottenere posti in prima classe per sè e Shannon. Quando Shannon lo viene a sapere, segnala Sayid, al quale ha chiesto di guardare la sua borsa, alle autorità aeroportuali. *Michael fa una telefonata alla madre. A causa di ciò, non vede John Locke passare dietro di lui sulla sedia a rotelle. *Rose ha un breve incontro con John Locke all'aeroporto. *Nikki e Paulo stanno brindando al successo del loro crimine al ristorante dell'aeroporto, quando vengono interrotti dalla lite tra Boone e Shannon. Si promettono a vicenda di non fare mai la loro fine. *Jin e Sun stanno mangiando al ristorante dell'aeroporto, quando Sun accidentalmente versa del caffè sulla camicia del marito. *Andando verso il bagno, Jin passa accanto a Sayid, scortato dalla sicurezza che ha appurato non trattarsi di un terrorista. Nel bagno, Jin incontra un uomo che lavora per il padre di Sun, Mr. Paik, che lo minaccia perchè non tenti di scappare con la moglie. *Hurley corre attraverso l'aeroporto, superando vari ostacoli sulla via, come quello di dover comprare un secondo biglietto a causa della sua taglia. Al controllo bagagli, incontra Leslie Arzt. *John Locke è uno dei primi passeggeri a salire sul volo Oceanic 815. Poichè la sedia a rotelle speciale usata per trasportare passeggeri con handicap a bordo non si trova, JD e Michelle devono portarlo a bordo. *Tutti i passeggeri si imbarcano sul volo Oceanic 815. Hurley è l'ultimo a salire a bordo. *04:15 GMT (14:15 ora di Sydney) - Il volo Oceanic 815 lascia Sydney.- *10:00 GMT - il volo perde il contatto radio sei ore dopo il decollo e vira a sud per girare intorno alle Fiji. *Nelle baracche, Juliet quasi mostra le radiografie di Ben ad Amelia finché qualcuno arriva per l' incontro del club del libro. ("The Envelope") *Dopo aver lasciato il Cigno, Desmond segue segretamente Kelvin fino alla baia. Trova la sua barca attraccata lì, ancora intera. Tra i due uomini scoppia una rissa e Desmond accidentalmente lo uccide (assumed, status unknown). Desmond strappa la chiave di sicurezza dal collo di Kelvin e corre indietro al Cigno ma prima di riuscire a raggiungerlo, il timer arriva a zero, che risulta in un comando di guasto del sistema. *12:00 GMT - Dopo otto ore dal decollo, il volo 815 si trova vicino all'Isola e incontra delle turbolenze indotte dal sovraccarico dell'energia elettromagnetica sottostante il Cigno dovuto al guasto di sistema. Questo evento causa alla fine lo spezzarsi dell'aereo sopra l'Isola.